gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Consortium
'''''Consortium originally stylized as C0N$OЯT1UM is a Cyberpunk SCIence fiction Action-Adventure First person shooter developed by Axcero Interactive and published by Ubisoft for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and PC. Consortium uses the advanced, DataCore Engine, along with the "HELIX" system. The game is set in the year2031 and 2017. Being the first Axcero game published by ubisoft, the game the game show off the full potential of Next-gen technology. Gameplay Consortium uses the power of the DataCore engine to bring new and revamped features to the world of combat. The games given and unlocked ways of movements allows for flexible and free movements in and out of danger. The player's health is only shown by the amount of blood on the screen, which disappears when you die. When low on health, players will experience a slightly sluggish version of their original speed and reaction time, due to a weakened playable character. In certain sitiations, the player would be able to use the invierment to their advantafe,(ex: throwing an enemy in front of them to black an attack). The mechanics change to match ideal scenarios as well as when the player equips different types of equipment and weapons. With the great amount of options to use in the game, it makes the player experience a more realistic expericance of action. Multiplayer mode features a fully interactible multiplayer free roam map along with smart variated AI. Gaining Experience points can be used to upgrade the characters vital stats, but equipment and overall turn your character in your own personal machine of warfare. Creating the character will also use a complex of formulas to decide his choice of combat, the strong points and the weak ones. storyline In the year 2017, a terrorist attack on the New York City stock market devastated the city government and threw its citizens into panic and chaos. The government failed on variase attempts to contain the citizens, but they soon lashed out after believing it was a false flag terrost attack.With the formation of gangs and civil battle breaking out, New York was thrusted into Marshal Law. In the 24 years following, three major underworld organization were formed. These three "Consortiums" use agents called Contractors, highly trained, bio and technologiy andvanced assassins that work under their respected Consortium to achieve their main goal; to turn the weak minded city of New York into their own corporate monopoly. Campaign It all started after a pod releasing strong electromagnetic pulses was launched from an unknown aircraft and straight onto the New York stock market. In the blink of an eye, people lost their property, business, and cash. No one knew who owned what. In a matter of hours, everything went to hell, we fell into a mass panic in which no one could fully comprehend. It was only when the government stepped in did the people reach a breaking point, fighting back any suppressing force. Eventually the military was called to step in to contain the Countrywide revolts, an act which soon forced most major cities into marshal law, even to this day the system is still active. Most saw this as their defeat, as if they had become a slave to the new system. Few saw it as an opportunity. Three large underworld syndicates specializing in anything for a quick buck were formed, otherwise known as the Consortiums. The Consortiums created some of the most advanced technological advancements with only scavenged scraps of anything they could get their hands on and unfaltering determination. One specific gadget was the Neurologic Integrated Circuited or Neural IC; a micro implantable microchip that gave the wearer improved human capabilities. The Consortiums used the chips to create themselves bio enhanced agents, known as Contractors. These highly trained Contractors are used to help their Consortium keep the crippled country in the palm of their hands '' - Codename: Demo in the cinematic intro Characters {| cellspacing="0" class="nowraplinks collapsible collapsen" style="width: 100%; color: inherit;" ! class="navbox-title" colspan="2" style="background: rgb(0, 0, 0); text-align: center; color: rgb(255, 255, 255); font-weight: bold;"|v • d • eCharacters of ''CONSORTIUM |- style="height: 2px;" | |- | class="navbox-group" style="background: rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 10px; text-align: center; color: rgb(67, 191, 232); font-weight: bold;"|Mosik Prime | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="background: rgb(255, 255, 255); padding: 0px 5px; width: 100%; text-align: left;"|'"Demo"' • 'Ryan Malik' • ' Megan Harly' • 'Joshua Black' • 'Kensie Briss' |- style="height: 2px;" | |- | class="navbox-group" style="background: rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 10px; text-align: center; color: rgb(67, 191, 232); font-weight: bold;"|Federal Bureu of Investigation | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="background: rgb(255, 255, 255); padding: 0px 5px; width: 100%; text-align: left;"|'Declan Inglase' • 'Weston' • 'Kennedy' • 'Andrew Verres' • 'Mitch Collon |- style="height: 2px;" | |- | class="navbox-group" style="background: rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 10px; text-align: center; color: rgb(67, 191, 232); font-weight: bold;"|Tegan Corp | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="background: rgb(255, 255, 255); padding: 0px 5px; width: 100%; text-align: left;"|'Blake "thorn" Tuchmin' • Allen Dashon • "Base" Stone |- style="height: 2px;" | |- | class="navbox-group" style="background: rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 10px; text-align: center; color: rgb(67, 191, 232); font-weight: bold;"|SFR Markets | class="navbox-list navbox-even" style="background: rgb(255, 255, 255); padding: 0px 5px; width: 100%; text-align: left;"|'Diego "Nickel"' •''' Marcus Weeks' • '"Razor"' • 'Malcolm Barret' • '"Knight" |- style="height: 2px;" • | |- | class="navbox-group" style="background: rgb(0, 0, 0); padding: 10px; text-align: center; color: rgb(67, 191, 232); font-weight: bold;"|Rossetti Gang | class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="background: rgb(255, 255, 255); padding: 0px 5px; width: 100%; text-align: left;"| Domenik "Rodent" Chornov • Brian Siclare • ' Donold Mors' • Nicholas • Danney Walker |- style="height: 2px;" | Trivia *It was revealed that Demo is technically a super soldier because he had special microchips, a nueral interface, implanted in the brain stem that regulate his autonomic system giving him sporadic boosts of speed endurance aggression and strength. In the game there are upgrades that involve upgrading ports on his chip that increase his monuverability, like parkour, or combat. *The Data/CyberScape/Data/CyberNet is accesabel via the chip that lets them control tech. *the game is split in 7 sectors. Category:Video Games Category:Games